lilithfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal (Series)
Immortal is an American supernatural drama television series created by Ryan Griffin. The series premiered on ABC. ABC officially announced that the spin-off The Whitmore Chronicles, which focuses on the Whitmore family of witches, had been ordered to series. Series overview Dylan is the first immortal being, she has been alive since the year 1000 A.D. When her true love died in the 1940s (which broke her spirit) by a hunter who tried to kill her instead, she has been on the run ever since. She returns to the same town of Gray Haven in Massachusetts, (where she grew up) after the hunter almost caught her in London. Levi Sparrow returns to Gray Haven after finding out his grandmother had died. His life has rocky with death, abandonment, and bullying. He meets Dylan when he saves her life, which Dylan doesn't appreciate and they have a frenemy relationship. Things get more tricky when Levi's long-lost son comes back into his life (who is now a grown man) with Levi's mother who had abandoned him and his sister return too. Additional storylines around the other inhabitants (former and current) in the town of Gray Haven include, former "It" girl Penelope Lockhart, Levi's best friend Olivia "Livy" McAllister-Timlin, Levi's twin sister Cecilia Sparrow-Franco, Dylan's vampire best friend Primrose Blossom, Levi's brother-in-law and Cecilia's husband Christopher Franco, and Dylan's younger brother and sister Jefferson and Avarose Humphrey. Dylan's history and other supernatural beings' history are revealed through flashbacks. The series takes place from October 3rd, 2015- December 30th, 2015 (season 1). Cast and characters List of Immortal characters Main Characters *Danielle Campbell* as Dylan Aryn Humphrey, is the protagonist of Immortal, (born October 26, 1000). Dylan was born to Rayna Triplett and Nathaniel Humphrey. She has a younger brother and sister Jefferson and Ava and was born in Gray Haven, Massachusetts. Dylan hasn't had a boyfriend since the 1940s after her boyfriend was killed by a hunter trying to kill her instead, which caused her to leave Gray Haven which broke her spirit. She is the first immortal being in the world, which she achieved by the "Original Witch" did the first successful Immortality Spell, which she had to use her powers to kill both an Angel and a Devil in a showdown and drink there blood right after and then the "Original Witch" does a spell to give her immortality. She is also a "Realm Traveler" which means she is a witch with the ability to travel to different magical worlds (regular witches can't travel to different worlds). Dylan became very cold and standoffish after what happen with her boyfriend and her being hunted by a supernatural hunter. She became immortal at the age of 19. Dylan is 5'3, half Native American and half Caucasian, brown hair and blue eyes. *Matthew Daddario* as Levi Sparrow, is the deuteragonist of Immortal, (born March 5, 1989). Levi was born to Jesse Sparrow and Marisol Ravenlock. He has a twin sister named Cecilia Sparrow-Franco and a brother-in-law Christopher Franco. His father died in 2007, during the Iraq War and Marisol abandoned Levi and Cecilia in 2013. Levi was bullied in middle school and high school, but in Junior Year of high school, he came back all buff and newly changed. All the girls wanted him now but, the guys still gave him a rough time. Levi's personality is very shy and insecure and stutters around cute girls when he is with his best friend Livy he is very sarcastic and sassy. The only girl (other than his best friend) he could be himself around is Jules Whitfield. He got her pregnant in senior year of high school and dropped out to support his new family when they were 20 they put there baby up for adoption (but were compelled to think they put him up for adoption and separate), and Jules and Levi went separate ways. Levi moved to Little Rock, Arkansas and became a hunting guide because he is a natural outdoorsman, and also was camping all his life with his father and his also a skilled archer and always with a bow and arrow. He also has a pet cat named Arrow. he is 6'3, Caucasian, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He returns to Gray Haven due to his grandmother's death. * TBD as Penelope Georgina Lockhart, is the tritagonist of Immortal, (born on December 24, 1990). Penelope was born to Apollo Lockhart and Stassi Strauss. She has an older sister named Amelia Lockhart. The Lockhart family is from another world where it is stuck in the middle ages and with magic called Bellator, and Amelia was chosen to live on Earth and Stassi went with Amelia and Apollo stayed with Penelope. She is known in Bellator as the "Warrior Princess" because she is very skilled in martial arts and fighting. Penelope and Apollo decided to go to Earth to be with Amelia and Stassi but, when they got there and Penelope went to school she finds out that her sister has this huge legacy at being very well physically and academically, and is always in her shadow. She is perceived as a mean girl because of her consent reminder of her sister's legacy, on Earth the Lockharts are very successful as her mother Stassi is a CEO and businesswoman. Penelope is 5'5, Caucasian, with red hair and green eyes. * Lucas Jade Zumann as Joshua Daniel Fitzgerald, born Atticus Jesse Sparrow (born on August 11th, 2006). Joshua was born to Levi Sparrow and Jules Whitfield. Joshua was taken from his parents from his grandmother Marisol who raised him as her son. He was raised as a prince in another world with magic called Bellator. Marisol always told Joshua his parents his abandoned him and has abandonment issues and resents his parents. Since he was a prince with his grandmother as queen he was put in the best school but, even one was scared of him because he was the prince and didn't want to rustle any feathers but, he is engaged to his girlfriend Andréa Adams. He escapes with Andréa to Earth to find Levi and Jules to kill them for abandoning him. His personality is very angry and argumentative but also has a sweet side with Andrea. He is 5'9, Caucasian, with brown hair and eyes. * TBD as Marisol Esther Ravenlock, is the anti-hero of Immortal, (born on January 20, 1969). Marisol was born to Hiram Shipley and Athena Ravenlock. The Ravenlock family is a long line of powerful witches and her mother Athena was one of the most powerful witches. Marisol's father was not fond of her magic and used to abuse her because of it but, her mother Athena was a tough cookie and wouldn't take that from him. When Marisol accidentally killed her father when she was 16 years old and her and Athena and moved from Philadelphia to Gray Haven in 1985. She met Jesse Sparrow in 1987 in college and two years later they gave birth to twins in 1989. Her relationship with Jesse became strained when Jesse went to war in the 2000s. She took away her children's powers when they were born so they could have a normal childhood and told her kids that her maiden name was Rossi, not Ravenlock. She always stood by her children but, when her husband Jesse died in 2007 during the war she went crazy and in 2009 she took her grandchild away from her son and future daughter-in-law to another world and left the planet in 2013 officially. She also didn't know that Levi was getting bullied at all. She is 5'8, Caucasian, with brown hair and blue eyes. Recurring *Arielle Keebel as Olivia Shay "Livy" McAllister-Timlin, (born on July 18, 1988). * TBD as Primrose Victoria Blossom, (born on September 30, 1855). * TBD as Cecilia Sparrow-Franco, (born on March 5, 1989). * TBD as Jefferson Hunter Humphrey, (born on September 8, 1003). * TBD as Avarose "Ava" Humphrey, (born on January 1, 1006). * TBD as Christopher Lee Franco, (born on April 11, 1989). Guest characters Introduced in Season one * TBD as Rayna Furtado Triplett, (born on June 19, 982). * TBD as Nathaniel William Humphrey, (born on August 4, 975). * TBD as Josef Vincent Doss, (born on November 3, 1654). * TBD as Marcello Kennedy, (born on July 9, 1924). * TBD as Jesse Xavier Sparrow, (born on February 21, 1967). * TBD as Julianna Alice "Jules" Whitfield, (born on May 29, 1989). * TBD as Apollo Fred Lockhart, (born on October 3, 1967). * TBD as Nastassia Josephine "Stassi" Strauss, (born on April 19, 1968). * TBD as Amelia Nastassia Lockhart, (born on January 10, 1985). * TBD as Andréa Adams, (born on September 23, 2006). * TBD as Athena Genesis Ravenlock, (born on April 29, 1943). * TBD as Tristan Kenneth Timlin Jr., (born on May 3, 1986). * TBD as Gage Antonio Timlin, (born on November 26, 2013). * TBD as Pandora Nevermore. Inspired by the Greek goddess Hecate who is the goddess of magic and Eve the first woman on Earth. Pandora is the witch responsible for giving Dylan her Immortality. Reckless and firey, she was kicked out of her family's council, and was banished and sent to Earth as the first humanoid. Introduced in Season two * TBD as Raphael Spencer "Raph" Whitmore, (born on July 5, 1992). * TBD as Theodore Quinton "Theo" Gray, (born on April 27, 1992). * TBD as Emerson Christina Gray, (born on December 3, 1990). * TBD as Augustus Brendon "Gus" Harlow, (born on August 30, 1773). * Gal Gadot as Queen Valencia Desiree Clarke, (born on May 23, 1979). * Hailee Stenifeld as Aspyn Rose Everette, (born on November 25, 1996). *Michael Provost as Tanner Ryland Whitmore, (born on March 13, 1997). * Brendan Dooling as Nicholas Tyson Whitmore, (born on September 19, 1991). Introduced in Season three * Asher Angel as Alexander Holden "Alec" Whitmore, (born on November 21, 2001). * Alexandra Daddario as Veronica Danielle Ravenlock, (born on September 9, 1665). Descendant of Athena and Marisol Ravenlock and Levi and Cecilia Sparrow, She is only one of few Ravenlocks not to be born a witch. *TBD as Imogen "Nyx" Covey, (Born In 913 AD). Part of the Covey Sisters Coven. *TBD as Meredith "Willow" Covey, (Born In 916 AD). Part of the Covey Sisters Coven. *TBD as Zuri "Violet" Covey, (Born In 919 AD). Part of the Covey Sisters Coven. Major Locations Introduced in Season one *Gray Haven, Massachusetts **Hawthorne Manor (Dylan’s home) **The Sacred Hollow *Bellator Introduced in Season two *Cantata **Crescent Hollow **Twilight Forest **Dragon’s Mist Introduced in Season three *Esor, Massachusetts Ideas I Want to Explore *Harvest Moon, The Sacred Hollow, Gypsy/Witch Cult, The Enchantress, Kingdoms Apart. Category:Series